<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer of Egypt by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095131">Summer of Egypt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prototype Seasons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world still turns, but the changes of a wish make a kingdom more like a fairy tale. The results of one can still make something of a happy ending for another. Ozymandias takes in the result of Ayaka's wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prototype Seasons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer of Egypt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozymandias looked over at the vastness in front of him. He looked upon not the world of metal and fast pace technology when he looked out from the balcony of his palace, but the warm air and smells that were as familiar with him as the desert sand under the sun he so embodied. </p>
<p>There was no mighty heroes to do battle with at this time. There was no need to heed a person for any reason that dared to stand at the side of a Pharaoh. There was no need to lookout for enemies in the form of mages that were set with murder. There was no such unholy vision of a mage in human skin that needed to be taken out with the witness of the gods as he judges them sinners and a danger to the world.</p>
<p>There is no need to wish for the ability to once more come into the world to take it over and lead it into the newest Golden Age, while he rules them all proudly!</p>
<p>No, for his home is once more present and alive as much as he is. </p>
<p>....as can be seen from outside with even a smallest glimpse.</p>
<p>The colorful structures that his people worked and toiled for. The animated sounds of the artisans as they touched up the paint on the columns near the palace. More prayers added to thank the gods for more time and the warding against evil entering any and all places.  </p>
<p>Ramses knows within him that all of his people know that they are a line between evil and the all that it could bring. That their mighty Pharaoh is the order and law that stands before the will of Apep. It was what all rulers should do, the chaos sown from those evils would only fwster in the world and clog the planet with the choke of evil. Evil that would only become greater over time if left unchallenged and unchecked.  </p>
<p>The many merchants could be heard bargaining with goods and craftsmen. The merchants knowing that their trace outside will be scarce for the time. The farmers were working on the idea that the Nile now had two shores. That they would have the waters flood from the East for six months a year then from the West in their eternal land of summer. The merchants had been settled to join the farmers that took to the mining.</p>
<p>Ramses looked once more to the scribes in front of him, "Hahahhahahahaha! There is nothing that a Pharaoh cannot accomplish." </p>
<p>His people had only been here for a mere fragment of time with the sun not even near high in the sky, yet all of his orders were being carried out perfectly. As they should follow the will of their mighty Pharaoh. </p>
<p>"My pharaoh," the most youthful of his scribes near the eldest of priests came forward after Ozy had indulged himself in admiring his own work.</p>
<p>Ozymandias gazed at him, "Tell me what is on your mind. In the light of becoming an eternal Pharaoh, my mood has risen that I may even grant your request." A sphinx leapt upon his lap, whilst the king of kings leaned back to enjoy sampling more grapes from the assortment of fruit that were next to his throne. The sphinx batted at the gold rib guard for attention as it meowed.</p>
<p>"Yes, my Pharaoh, I ask what of the soldiers we have now? What role will they play now that our enemies are not mortals, but the followers of Apep." The earnest love for their people was there. The young man must have been hoping for a solution like that of the merchants in adding them to the mines with there not being anyone that they could trade with as they had in the past. </p>
<p>It was an obvious answer, but one cannot be expected to be as intelligent as their mighty ruler. "We shall keep them watching the people in the city and guarding the city and farms. They may not be a challenge to me, but my soldiers have a will that is touched by Ra! The phantasmal enemies are still out there, as are there wanderers that will slip among our people from the rest of the world I sought to bring under the rule of the sun. Our people will need them to defend them and be on watch for the influence of chaos."</p>
<p>The scribe looked overjoyed at his wisdom, as he should, but the priest looked like he had aged from an already old man to that who was hearing grave news.</p>
<p>"Speak." Ozymandias ordered. "Your troubled in the miracle of the gods and the choice of the world to exalt myself and our people shows a loss of faith in myself. Tell me now what troubles our land that you have seen from portents." While he did know best, some of their gods were subtle. Clearly they did not want to interfere with the might of Ra and offend him, thus using intermediaries to confer to him.</p>
<p>"My great Pharaoh, there have been a void from the gods. You are the only god that seems to live. There was ... an emptiness that we did not feel before from them. I know not if it is this place, or if the worst for our god has come. We are ignorant on anything unless our Pharaoh's wisdom sheds light upon us." Truly he was troubled from that.</p>
<p>It was a loss when the gods did not answer them. Even more so when they might pull their magic and influence from this world. For greater illnesses in the instance, Sakhmet's influence was called upon. Even if the gods did complete their work and were living within the blood of the line of the Pharaohs as the people celebrated and lived life on their own under the gazes of their divine, they had never felt cut off as this. As if completely apart from the world itself.</p>
<p>"It could be the fact that Mother Nature, I believe we heard, is having us manage the seal to keep the evils of Apep from releasing." A beautiful woman walked into the room, the long linens a white and pink dye to compliment the lotus and lily flowers in her hair. Some looking recently cut from the small water garden confirming the reason she had been gone longer than Ozymandias had expected. "Perhaps the gods cannot temper near this seal because it is too strong and would tip the scales too greatly, thus they must only watch us from afar until we die once more and have our time to be balanced by the feather in front of Osiris." </p>
<p>At once the world was brighter, the air smelled sweeter, and the world could feel the love shining down on them like no other before. Ozymandias love, his own Hathor, the Lily of the Nile had once more looked upon him with those sweet eyes and sweeter words that no matter what spoke were like the very essence of the air he needed to breath. </p>
<p>The sphinx was gently set upon the throne as Ozy left it to reach the most beautiful woman to ever exist. His fingertips lightly touching hers and his eyes focused on her own as if in a trance. The lightest gasp of "<em>Ramses</em>" from her sweet lips the last straw that broke. The mighty Pharaoh bringing his own lips to her own to swallow the rest of the words she was about to say. Her own hands, such a soft touch that he had <em>missed</em> settles onto his chest as if testing how real he was and the other clasping in his own as if to never let him go. </p>
<p>The audience was long forgotten.</p>
<p>Except to yell out the last order they would hear that day. </p>
<p>"Carve out statues heralding myself and Nefertari at the gates of the city! The start of the next moon cycle we shall celebrate her for the entire sum of the moon cycle to her life and return to me at long last! For this fortnight is mine to do alone, the whole of Egypt may celebrate with me after."</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>In robes that looked like landscapes that seemed to be <em>shifting</em> as if it were real, there were even some animals one could spot, small as they were, was a young woman only a few years younger than the physical age of the long mourned Nefertari. Blue eyes and pale skin that reminded a person of the sand and the water of the Nile with a feeling of power not unlike the great incarnation of Ra that was their Pharaoh stood in front of the guard in front of the palace.</p>
<p>"I need to talk with Rider, I mean the Pharaoh. He needs to know more about why he was chosen and an explanation than the one that was impressed." The guard looked to his fellow to the right of him. The Pharaoh did say that he would be taking the rest of the week to spoil his wife and equal in all the ways that only the holder of his heart may be entertained, but this was what looked to be a goddess that was here to speak to their Pharaoh in his guise as Ra. The couple had already strolled in the gardens after their walking among their people after a - what is becoming a regular - boat ride in the Nile. The water calm for the king of kings in the way it never was with anyone else. </p>
<p>"My Lady Goddess," The possibility of it being a goddess had risen when it appeared she was <em>not</em> refuting it, clearly she was deferring to the authority that came with Ra, "I will inform the mighty Pharaoh of your arrival. I am sure it will set the hearts of the priest in ease to know that you walk among us." </p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Hahahahahahaha!" Ozymandias laughed at the sight of the Mother Nature in front of him, she looked in a way like a pale shadow compared to his personal Hathor, but her divinity and connection to the earth was no lie. Her connection and feel of the earth like Geb was undeniable.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Avatar of the Earth - the true speaker for Gaia - what have you come to tell me when all in my power has bowed before me." Ozy, with Nefertari at his side, asked of her. The one he knew was responsible for this with an instinct that was undeniable. </p>
<p>Interestingly, she seemed to stand up straighter at the thought of speaking to him.</p>
<p>"I come to tell you that you and your partner, your Queen are the pillars of this section of the seal. The seal that keeps my sister from unleashing her evil upon this world. The entire seal is in four seasons, the one under your control is Summer. The season where the sun is at its most powerful. All we need of you is to live and be happy with the ones you cherish the most and keep the phantasmal, or mages with the goal of reaching the Root - and my sister. Her revival comes with the herald of a Beast and the potential end of humanity and this world as a whole. You had no choice when I chose you for this task, nor did any of the others that were previously just Servants, those that you would even recognize from your own war, but now yo at least know." Ayaka didn't back down for all that she did look like she was apologetic at the fact that he had to fight once more, but the soft heart of a youth coming out of childhood is nothing to be ashamed about.</p>
<p>"You tell me that you restored me to fight. That those I fought against are in a similar new life as my own. That my entire kingdom, people, and Hathor are returned to me. That the only price is that I live an continue to fight small skirmishes?" Ozy asked to the more assured young woman in front of him.</p>
<p>"I am. Only four of you are pillars for this seal, but all of you are pulled into this. My sister should neve be allowed out of her seal." Of this she was determined and looked like a goddess making a declaration. </p>
<p>"Tell me of your sister." Ozy commanded. Such a fearsome creature to need of such a seal was one that was surely a calamity even without the Beast - a true terror worthy of a seal.</p>
<p>"You know her well. Manaka, the previous Master of the Holy Sword: Saber. Father killed her, but that was not the end of her. It took her years, but she was determined to take the world in exchange for Father, even if he was the one to strike her with his sword."</p>
<p>"Your Father must have been devastated to have to slay his own kin, but one that must have been a trail on his heart." Nefertari said kindly, but gravely. Her father must have done it personally instead of allowing the executioner to finish her off. He must have pled to be the one to do so in the end. </p>
<p>"The King of Knights, the keeper of the Holy Sword had no kin when he was alive, but that Master you speak of had a sister. My love, this is that sister. It appears she has been adopted by my fellow king. You tell me that she had to be sealed away as the greatest evil of all?" There was an eagerness in his eyes that Ayaka was unfamiliar with.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Ahahahahhahahahahahhahhaha!"</p>
<p>
  <em>(Justice had been ever so sweet in judgement.)</em>
</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Tell me, does this mean Arash is alive once more?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>